SHUT UP!...Its a Secret
by TickledPear
Summary: MWPP/L ...What's on everyone's mind? Aren't you glad that no one can read your thoughts? This is a short little fic. couldn't decide whether it was humor or romance...you decide
1. Default Chapter Title

SHUT UP! IT'S A SECRET  
  
A/N: Hi guys! I'm temporarily stopping the Love's Legacy series…I'm in a severe writer's block on that one! However…I HOPE to finish that one soon….. ANYWAY…this fic is MWPP…they're in their 7th year at Hogwarts. James and Lily STILL don't get along (maybe they will later on…who knows? *g*)…oh yeah…new character, Skye Martin. READ ON AND MERRY CHRISTMAS….MWWWWWAAAAAHHHHH!   
  
***If I get enough reviews…I MIGHT just turn this into a series  
  
  
BAM! A thick book fell to the floor (after Sirius Black used it to whack Peter Pettigrew on the head. hehe)  
Madam Pince jumped up and stalked over to the group.   
"For the last time, be quiet!" she hissed. The Potter Gang, as they were infamously known, ducked behind their books and tried their best to look sheepish. Sirius Black ruined the effect by snorting out loud.  
With a final glare and a last round of threats, the librarian left the group and went back to her desk.  
As soon as she did, the group burst into silent giggles.  
Sirius stood up and imitated the angry librarian, rolling his eyes and shaking a disapproving finger.  
"Sirius! Stop! My sides are aching!" begged Lily Evans, breathless from laughter. Her pleading earned her a reproachful look from Madam Pince.  
"Tsk tsk tsk Lily. As Head Girl, you should be setting us an example." Admonished Skye Martin, Lily's best friend, as well as being a female Sirius Black counterpart when it came to mischief.  
"Yeah, Lil. You should make us behave." Agreed Sirius, managing to look utterly innocent. Remus Lupin gave another snort.   
"Its all your fault, Lily!" hissed Peter, sounding as though he meant it (which he probably did, since he hated Lily Evan's guts)  
Lily just rolled her eyes. She was used to getting this kind of flak from her friends. They found it endlessly funny to tease her about being Head Girl. To quote from Sirius : "You, Lily Evans, are a disgrace to all mischief-makers all over the world. What kind of a marauder are you?" he had said in mock outrage. Lily had just laughed it off.  
"Oh yeah? Then why is it that no one is giving Head Boy Potter over there a heard time?" she said, indicating James Potter who was watching the scene with a smile playing about his lips.  
"Because, Evans, even though I may be carrying the shame of being Head Boy, I am STILL the best prankster in Hogwarts. Unlike some stick-in-the-mud people I happen to know…" he smirked.  
"Hey! I resent that! I'm the best prankster in Hogwarts!" protested Sirius.  
"No, I am!" Skye shouted. She jumped up and pretended to throttle Sirius' neck.  
"Hey guys, be serious." Said Remus calmly. Peter was just staring with his mouth open, trying to think of a witty line so that he could be part of the conversation.  
"I AM serious!" said Skye  
"No, I'm Sirius!"  
The entire group groaned at the overused serious-Sirius joke.  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! OUT! OUT ALL OF YOU!"  
They all jumped at the sound of Madam Pince's voice. They hadn't realized that she had stomped over to them when they got too loud.  
Before they knew it, they were assisted none too gently out the library.   
*  
The group, since they were kicked out of the library, decided to head out to the lake.   
As, they were walking, James and Lily (quite expectedly) got into another argument.  
"Oh yeah right Potter. As if I would ever kiss you!" Lily shouted  
"The question is, Evans, would I want your disgusting kisses?" shot back James. They had stopped walking and were now staring each other down.  
The others stopped walking as well and gathered around to watch.  
"Ooohhh! Jamsie-boy and Lily-flower are having a lover's quarrel!" said Sirius gleefully. He received two matching glares.  
"What's this fight about?" asked Remus. Without taking her eyes off James, Lily answered him.  
"Potter here asked me the stupidest question." She said grimly.  
"Aaannnd…what is this 'stupid question'?" prodded Skye  
"I asked her - " said James through gritted teeth  
"What did you ask her?" squeaked Peter  
"IaskedhertogowithmetotheBall!" James said in a rush. Lily groaned and tried to shove James.  
"WHAT? Did I hear that correctly?" Sirius said and pretended to clean out his ears.  
"So James…a classic case of the saying: the more you hate, the more you love, eh?" grinned Remus  
("Hey! I never said I loved her!" James was protesting.)  
"Ahhh…so Lily…did you say yes?" grinned Skye. Lily was scarlet faced and muttered something no one could understand.  
"What? We can't hear you!" Sirius asked  
"I said…I said…YES!" Lily shouted the last word in a fit of exasperation. Her announcement was met with whoops, giggles and howls (Sirius) from her friends.  
"Aww…isn't that sweet. She's so excited, she wants the whole school to know." Sighed in Skye in mock rapture.  
("Hey! I never said I was excited to go with him!" protested Lily in vain)   
James looked at her evilly and Lily took a menacing step towards Skye. Remus, sensing that Lily and James were both in one-more-word-and-I'm-gonna-murder-you moods, decided to intervene.  
"Guys, guys. I think that's enough for now. Leave their new found relationship (glares from the general direction of James and Lily. Remus gulped) alone. Besides, you all seem to have forgotten that we were on our way out to the lake to plan the fall of Snape." He said.  
"Oh all right. Come, Skye. Let's lead the way." Sirius said, sounding like a kid being deprived of his favorite candy.  
"Yeah. Lets start with our plans." Skye said looking meaningfully at James and Lily.  
As they turned to follow the two, James got the sinking realization that their…plans…were not about Severus Snape.  
*  
AT THE LAKESIDE…  
"Okay… its settled then. A howler at breakfast (care of Skye), a 24 hour itching potion in his robes (care of Sirius), canary creams in his food (care of James), shoe levitating charm (care of Lily) and a hair curling hex (care of Remus)." Enumerated Sirius. The group had sat by the lake for almost an hour now, planning the total humiliation of their favorite enemy, Severus Snape.  
"What about me? What can I do?" put in Peter  
"Umm…" Sirius stalled and looked at James who just shrugged. No one in the group really liked Peter. They just let him tag along so that his feelings won't get hurt.  
"Umm...well…you can be the distraction." Put in Lily  
"Yeah! While we're setting up, you can…er…get Snape's attention." Added Skye  
"That's right! You get the most important job, Peter." Sirius said, trying to stifle a snort.  
Peter beamed with pride at having the key role in the prank.  
Lily rolled her eyes and flopped onto her back.  
"Good idea, Lil. Thinking of pranks makes me sleepy." Skye said and joined her best friend on the grass  
"Ooohh! Two girls flat on their backs! This I gotta be a part of!" Sirius grinned and lay down beside them.  
"You are such a pervert, Si." Remus shook his head and lay down beside Sirius  
("Speak for yourself." Muttered Sirius)  
"I guess birds of a feather flock together." Laughed James and lay down on the other side of Lily.  
("oohhhhh….mr. and mrs. Potter" squealed Skye, only to be elbowed by Lily).   
Peter sighed and tried to scrunch in between Remus and Sirius.   
After a few more minutes of heckling and teasing, each member of the group fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. (except for Peter, who fell asleep)  
  
  
Sirius thoughts:  
"Hehe. Snape won't know what hit him. Gosh…we are soooo evil. That's why I love this group. This oughta earn…oh…a week of detention. I can't wait to see Minnie's face. I bet we're her favorite detentionees, God love her. *grumble* Shut up tummy! Oh man…speaking of which, I haven't eaten since breakfast! I'm a growing boy… I need sustenance! I wonder what's for lunch…good old house elves…at least I can always count on them to serve a rip roaring meal.  
Aha! Wormtail is sleeping with his mouth open again. (here, Sirius, stuck a blade of grass in between the little boy's open lips). Beats me why he always has to hang out with us. Got no other friends I suppose. Hmmm… this is getting boring. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade later. I really want to go to Zonko's. I hear they've got a graet new hexing box. Oops. That's right. I'm running low on galleons. Nah. It doesn't matter. Jamsie always has a pocket rattling with coins. I wonder if the girls will want to come. Which reminds me, I gotta talk to Skye about James and Lily. Who would have guessed that he would ask her to the ball? I mean James, King of Heartbreak? Come on…he could have anyone in this school. Not that I'm surprised that he asked Lily, I mean, she IS drop dead gorgeous, not to mention a first rate prankster…even if she IS Head Girl…but Lily?!? I always though you couldn't stand her. And I quote: "I'm only putting up with Evans because she's yours and Remus' and Skye's friend." Well, well. Hehe. I better keep a closer eye on you, Romeo.   
Speaking of the ball, who the HELL do I ask out? Since James is taking Lily, maybe I can get Skye to come. No romantic expectations there but at least I'll have fun. Yeah….Skye"  
  
  
Skye thoughts:  
"Oh...Sirius is looking at me. Be still my fluttering heart! Oh snap out of it Skye! He can't possibly know that you care for him. (here, Sirius stuck out his tongue) I knew it. I swear. If he doesn't ask me to the ball, then I will ask him! Lucky Lil. At least her dream guy asked her, even though she doesn't know that James IS her dream guy. I can't believe how dense two incredibly smart people can be!  
Eww…what IS Sirius doing? (she was watching as he Sirius stuck a blade of grass up Peter's nose). Well…its only Peter anyway. I can't believe that he's still around. I wish he could go bug some other group. Fat chance anyone else would take him…oh well…one can wish. *grumble* ohhh…I'm hungry. I wish James hadn't dragged us off during lunch to play that prank on Filch. No. Wait. I take that back. I'm willing to miss 10 lunches just to see the look on Mrs. Norris' face. That was priceless!  
Anyway…back to the main question: How do I get Sirius to ask me out? Maybe I could kidnap him and gag him until he agrees to be my date. Nah. Too desperate. Maybe I could slip some love potion into his pumpkin juice. Nah. Not my style. Maybe I can seduce him in my nighty. Nah. I'm not THAT perverted. Arrggghh….Dammit Sirius! Just ask me!"  
  
  
Remus thoughts:  
"Of all the rotten luck. It's a full moon on the night of the ball. Now I'll never get the chance to ask that pretty Ravenclaw prefect, Miranda. I hate being a werewolf! A healthy, red-blooded adolescent shouldn't have to go through this! It puts a serious damper on my lovelife. What do I say to my dates? 'Hi! I'm Remus Lupin. I've loved you for a long time but didn't have the guts to ask you. By the way, I'm a werewolf.' Oh yeah…right…that would be smooth. Wow…almost 15 minutes have passed and no one is whacking anyone. Go James! Go Lily! I always knew they would get together. James always looks as though he can't decide whether to kill or kiss Lily.  
I really wish I could get someone to make that wolfsbane potion for me. Its too bad we hate Snape and vice versa. He's the only one in Potions good enough to make that kind of a potion. What on EARTH is Sirius doing with Wormtail? His face looks like a carpet from all that grass. A definite improvement I think…Hehe"  
  
  
Peter thoughts:  
(none. He's fast asleep…if he WERE dreaming of something…that's not our concern…besides…who cares?)  
  
  
Lily thoughts:  
" Why does everyone have to make such a big deal about James taking me to the Ball? He's only taking me as a friend…if you can call us friends…ooohhhh…If only he didn't act like such a macho, overconfident jerk half the time, then maybe I could like him. I mean, he just encourages those silly girls that drool all over his robes. He gets his daily ego fix every morning! No wonder he has such as bloated head…Then why did I accept? I don't know…I guess he just looked pathetic…poor guy. *snort* yeah right. James 'King of Heartbreak' Potter, pathetic? No Lily. Admit it. You don't hate James as much as you say. Okay fine. You actually like the guy. Just the tiniest bit. Okay. More than just a tiny bit. The way the breeze wafts through his messy hair….God how I'd love to run my hands through it!… How his brown eyes sparkle….WAIT! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, EVANS! What the hell am I thinking? That's James, James Potter you're thinking about. You know, the guy who branded you as carrots and flame head in your first year, who hung your underwear on the tower, who keeps getting you into detentions……and who stole your heart. Get a grip Evans. Don't go acting like those silly girls who follow Potter around just because he asked you to the Ball. Remember not to lose your head. Okay, brain. Time to change the topic.  
I wish Sirius would ask Skye. They would be perfect together. They both love pranks, their both notorious and they both don't have dates yet. Not that anyone hasn't tried. At least 7 different guys have asked out Skye in the past 3 hours. Sirius better hurry up. Hmm…I wonder who Remus is taking. I don't think I've seen him fancy any girl so far. Ewww…..you're getting sentimental Evans.  
Oh no! NEWTS are the week after the ball. I haven't even started studying yet. Damn Potter for keeping me busy with all his mischief. Arrgghh! What possessed me to get him as my tutor for transfiguration? Other than the fact that he's the best in the class…and that he's so cute. I must be crazy! I hope I can make it up in Charms. Then again, there's also Potions….uggghhh….Oh what is Sirius doing to that mound of grass?"  
  
  
James thoughts:  
"I can't believe I did that…I can't believe I did that…I can't believe I did that! Damn! Why DID I do that? Why did I ask her? She's totally annoying, doesn't know when to shut up, can't accept defeat and won't stop fighting with him. Because you like her, that's why. No I don't! yes you do! She's sweet, she's the most gorgeous girl in Hogwarts, she's incredibly smart and she doesn't chase after you. This is all Lily's fault! Now she was turning him into a damn schizophrenic! Pretty soon, I'll be a raving lunatic. One that's crazy over her…HOLD IT POTTER! Enough already…Besides, Sirius and Skye will have a field day. If I didn't know any better, they're both thinking of ways to torture me and Lily subtly, slowly and effectively. I yearn for the day that those two fall in love. Then I'll get my revenge.  
Wow…Lily looks like an angel when she closes her eyes. No…Fight it Potter…remember how she made you grow an extra pair of arms. Such smooth skin….remember how she made you miss the Hogwarts Express…such loevely kissable lips…NO!!!!!!  
I've gotta get over her. Besides…this is pointless. How can I ever make her care for me? I mean, SUPPOSEDLY, we hate each other's guts. I want that to change. I'll make my move at the Ball. Hopefully, I'll score. I mean. No one has been able to resist the good 'ol Potter charm before.  
What the HELL is Sirius doing behind that mountain of grass? That wasn't there before….oh well….wonder where Peter is…hope he went and bugged someone else. I'm really getting tired of his tagging along. Oh Lily…"  
  
  
ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!  
The peace of the air was shattered when a half smothered shriek came from the small hill of grass that Sirius was building.   
The entire group began to laugh uncontrollably when a very grass-covered Peter emerged from the pile. He was sputtering and coughing and trying his best to glare and Sirius who was rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.  
Remus and Lily did their best to dust off the poor boy and then lead him back to the castle while the otehrs followed.  
All had one though it mind:  
  
"I am so glad that no one can hear my thoughts."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Did ya like it? Hope ya did…be generous and please review…think of it as your Christmas gift to me! Happy Holidays!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Hail to Ms. Rowling, creator of all the HP characters. I own zip except for the lovely Skye Martin aaaaaannnnd the plot  
  
  
A/N: Okay…due to popular demand (yay! You guys actually like my story!)….here's part 2!!!! * claps * Its not as funny as the first one though. neways, this part deals with more on thw Lily/James angle. BTW, thanks to those who pointed out that I made a mistake concerning the canary creams. Yeah…the Weasley twins invented those and NOT James Potter…I'll try to clear that thingy up in this part k? Oh yeah…to understand this story…you REALLY, REALLY have to read the first part. Now….make my day and R/R!!!  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Potter! Black! Lupin! Evans! Martin! And…er…" Professor McGonagall's tirade was stopped short as she tried to remember the little boy's name.  
"Pettigrew, Professor" Peter squeaked nervously  
"Er…right. As I was saying…DO ANY OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MASTER SNAPE'S PREDICAMENT?" she thundered and pointed to the Slytherin table.   
All 6 heads turned to look and immediately burst out laughing. Operation Embarrass-And-Annoy-Snape-The-Slimy-Git was a complete success!  
The Marauders beamed proudly as they surveyed the damage:  
  
Peter thoughts:  
"Yep. That's my handy work…without my wonderful skills of distraction…this wouldn't have been possible (All Peter did was accidentally sneeze on Snape's head as he was passing by the Slytherin table. Needless to say, he got beaten up) Okay girls…come one come all. There's enough of the great marauder Peter Pettigrew to go around."  
  
Lily thoughts:  
(between giggles) "I will treasure this moment for the rest of my life!! I think I got a wee bit excited on that shoe levitating charm though…I never meant for him to float upside down! Oh well…so much the better! Eep. Professor McGonagall is glaring at me. Geesh…being Head Girl is a pain in the you-know-what. Aahhh…who cares…detention is worth this any day! (looks around at the rest of the students) Oh ick…half the girls in school are drooling over Potter again. Because of this prank, they're gonna hero-worship him AGAIN"  
  
Remus thoughts:  
"Awww…Snape looks ALMOST cute with curly hair. Pity I forgot to make him blond…Oh wait. I don't think all that scalp oil that he has goes well with blond. Ack! Miranda's looking my way (here, Remus reached up and casually patted his hair into place). Oops…false alarm…Anyway, back to good 'ol Snapey!"  
  
Skye thoughts:  
"Poor Snapey! Poor, poor boy! NOT! Okay, buddy boy, you got that coming…although I don't think you expected that it would come in the form of floating upside down with curly hair, a beak, a 24 hour itch and a splitting headache from a howler! Ahhh…life is good! Hmmm….we better get planning for Snape's next public…ahhh….spectacle. Oh! And Malfoy's as well…I mean, why not spread the joy? Hehe! I wonder if Sirius has anything plnned (pokes Sirius on the side)"  
  
James thoughts:  
"(still chuckling) All in a days work, Snape. This is just the Marauder's way of saying good morning…and beware! I absolutely LOVE being immature! There's plenty of time for the serious stuff in…umm…5 years. My experimental canary creams kinda didn't work as well as I wanted…he was supposed to turn into a canary and not just have a beak. I think I'm gonna give up trying to make this work. I'm not much of an inventor anyway. Oh yuck…why is it that every time I turn around, there always seem to be a group of girls looking like they're ready to marry me or something. Okay conscience…shut up! I know I used to like this adoration….the key word being USED TO…Its absolutely sickening. This completely ruins my morning. However…looks like I'm not the only one on everyone's mind this fine morning. Looks like Lily's admirers are still as captivated as ever…God, why not? Why the hell does Lily have to encourage them by tossing her hair like that? Its not even pretty…its all red….and silky…and….damn! I am not thinking this!"  
  
Sirius thoughts:  
(rolling around on the floor in a fit of laughter) "Snape…curly…birdy…floaty…git…ugly…itchy…oily…Snape!"  
  
"DETENTION!" screamed a furious McGonagall.  
Sirius immediately sat up, rearranged his face into an angelic smile and draped a casual arm around the Professor. As Sirius was no dwarf, he towered over the professor.  
"Awww…Minnie, have a heart. It was only in good fun." He said as he batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. Minerva McGonagall stared stonily at him for a minute or two before sighing resignedly.  
"No, Mr. Black. Detention it is. Heaven knows why I even bother. But since you did break the rules YET AGAIN, you will go to Filch this evening for your detention." She sighed resignedly and removed herself from Sirius' arm. "Is that clear?"  
"Yes Professor!" chorused the irresponsible Marauders.  
*  
After breakfast, the group went their separate ways. As there were no classes that day, they were free to spend it as they liked. Remus, Skye and Peter went to the library to finish their homework so that they would be free for the rest of the afternoon. Sirius and James had Quidditch practice while Lily, who had already finished her homework, decided to visit Hagrid.   
"So Flame Head, what do you intend to do with those poor slobs following us?" James asked with a jerk of his thumb to the 3 or 4 guys tailing them, looking at Lily with a lovesick expression on their faces.  
Lily was jogging along and trying to keep up with Sirius' and James' long legged strides so she had a rather hard time carrying on a conversation with the 2 boys.  
"I don't know Four Eyes. Probably the same thing YOU plan on doing with your fan club." Lily retorted, reminding James of the well-known fact that he had dated half the girls in school and it was quite a real possibility that the other half was lusting after him.  
James just shrugged.  
"You are so mean! All you do is ignore and make fun of them. No wonder you deserve all the crap about being the so-called 'King of Heartbreak'. I mean, don't you ever get tired of hearing day in and day out how you're some big man on campus, how you're the single best captain the Gryffindor Quidditch team ever had and how smart, brave and handsome you are? (here Lily snorted as if to prove she totally disagreed with this)"  
"Yeah right. At least I don't lead them on. It really makes me wonder what they see in you when all you do is act bitchy and high and mighty all the time." James snorted.  
Lily stopped walking.  
James did too and gave her a quick glance. What he saw made him do a double take. Lily's eyes, which a few minutes ago had been snapping with amusement and irritation, were now clouded over with hurt and her chin was thrust forward.  
"I…would appreciate it if…you kept your opinions of me to yourself…James." She said slowly and quietly.   
James was taken aback. ("Did I actually hurt her feelings…and wait….did she just call me…James?!" thought James incredulously)  
"I think you've hurt her feelings." Sirius said, echoing James' thoughts.  
"Nah…" James said, trying to sound confident and sauntered towards the Quidditch pitch. Lily just walked away in the other direction, towards Hagrid's hut. Sirius was left standing in the middle.  
"Yup. James my man….you're dead." He told the grass and then hurried after his best friend.  
*  
"Dammit Brown! What kind of flying was that?" he shouted at Arnold Brown, a 6th year as well as the Gryffindor Keeper.  
"Sorry Captain Potter!" Arnold rolled his eyes and did a loop to relieve his emotions.  
James was being especially crabby during the practice. They had an upcoming match against Ravenclaw and they needed all the practice they could get. He had been looking forward to this afternoon's practice…until that blowup with Evans. From the moment that Lily looked at him as though he had kicked her in the gut, everything had been off color.  
"Oy! James! Are you all right?" Sirius flew towards him, quite concerned.  
"I'm fine Padfoot. Why shouldn't I be?" he said a little defensively.  
"Whatever you say Prongs. Whatever you say." Sirius said, looking doubtful, and flew off to harass Derek Lantern, a 2nd year trainee.  
James gave a frustrated growl and whizzed around the field at a devil-may-care speed.  
  
James thoughts:  
"There she goes again…overreacting as usual! I didn't really hurt her feelings…did I? I mean…when did she get off being so sensitive? Its an almost unspoken rule between us that nothing we say to each other is actually taken seriously. Doi. Uh-oh. If I don't do something to fix Lily's little…episode…I'm not gonna have any date for the Ball! Wait James…you could ask any girl at Hogwarts. Except…I don't want to. I mean…I don't want to spend the entire night having some doll clinging to my arm. Ahhh…shit. Why   
does Lily have to be that way?"  
*  
Meanwhile, Lily stormed to Hagrid's hut, muttering all the while.  
"Stupid Potter. If he thinks he got the better of me, he thought wrong. Hurt my feelings my foot! I am TOTALLY unaffected by what he said. Bitchy indeed! And I certainly don't act high and mighty!"  
She didn't notice Hagrid coming up to meet her. (A/N: I am no good at duplicating Hagrid's speech…therefore: I won't. Bear with me please!)  
"Whoa there! What are you all worked up about?" asked Rubeus Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.  
"I'm not worked up!" Lily said a tad bit too defensively.  
Hagrid chuckled and invited her inside.  
Lily stepped inside and instantly felt a slight lightening of her mood. Being at Hagrid's hut never failed to do that to her. She often came here to get peace. Hagrid understood that.  
"Would you like some rock cakes, Lily? Fresh out of the oven they are." He offered her some of his infamous pastries which, according to Sirius, could be used to drill holes into the ground because of their incredible hardness.  
"Uh…no thanks."  
"So…anything on your mind?"  
"Umm…yes…no…er…"  
"Out with it girl. You best be telling me what's bothering you. Blest if I ain't done it often enough." Said the kindly gamekeeper. Lily finally gave up and told him about her argument with James.   
"Well now. Haven't you and James been at each other's throat since first year?"  
"Pretty much. But Hagrid…it just seems different when he said it this time. As soon as he said it…I felt as though he was right…that I AM a bitchy, high and mighty hag."  
"He called you a hag?" asked an amused Hagrid.  
"No…but he might as well have said it."  
"It seems to me Lily…now don't you get mad at me…but it seems to me that you're beginning to care about what James thinks of you."  
"Why, of course I do! I mean…technically, he IS my friend."  
"I mean, Lily, you care as more that friends." Hagrid's words hung in the air. Lily was silent as she got up.  
"Uh…I have to go Hagrid. Thanks for listening to me and for tea." She said rather uncertainly and dashed off.  
  
Hagrid thoughts:  
"That girl's got it bad. I wonder how long that has been going on? Shucks…now I feel all emotional…Oh Norbert! Mommy misses you! Hmm…at least the rest of my babies haven't left the nest yet. (he was referring to his Blast-Ended Skrewts and other creepy crawlies). Lily and James…"  
*  
  
  
HOURS LATER…  
"Okay. Would anyone mind telling me what's up with those two?" Skye asked as she entered the common room.  
Remus looked up from the book he was reading.  
"Which two?"  
"You know very well who! I mean James and Lily! I met James out in the Hall and he's really spaced out. Meanwhile, Lily-flower over there seems no better." Skye said and indicated Lily, who was sleeping on one of the couches. Her face was troubled in her sleep and she kept muttering incoherent things.  
"My dear Skye, its obvious you know nothing about love." Said Sirius with a superior air from his pouf beside the fire.  
Skye rolled her eyes.  
"Okay. What was their fight about THIS time?"  
"Lets just say that in one of their ritual pre-lover's quarrels, James said something that more than hit home. Ever since this morning, they haven't even acknowledged each other's presence" Sirius explained.  
Suddenly, James appeared.  
"Hi guys." He greeted. His eyes swept the room and briefly rested on a certain red-headed girl before hastily looking elsewhere.  
"Hi yourself. What did you say to Lily, Romeo?" demanded Skye. As Lily's best friend, she felt it her duty to clear the matter up as soon as possible.  
"Nothing!"   
Sirius, Remus and Skye all snorted (A/N:Peter was in the infirmary…don't ask me why)  
"Fine! Don't believe me. I'm outta here." James threw up his hands and stalked up to the boys' dormitory.  
"Oh that went well." Commented Remus.  
Sirius started pacing noisly around the room, much to Remus' annoyance.  
"Our two friends are on the outs with each other, right?" he asked  
"No duh, Si." Skye said and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm trying to reason in a logical manner, Skye. Work with me for a minute."  
"Fine…"  
"Okay… where was I? Oh yeah. Lily and James aren't speaking to each other at the moment. Reason why? Because of a few barbs that hit their mark. Now…looking at this logically, the said barbs shouldn't have affected our dear friend Lil as much as it did, right?"  
"I guess…" Remus mused, wondering where Sirius was headed with this.  
  
Skye thoughts:  
"Wow! I've never seen Sirius so…well…serious! Okay fine, fine…not to mention so logical, so analytical, so…wow…"  
  
"Right. And, in case you two haven't noticed, James seems rather shaken up over the fact that Lil has been ignoring him the entire day. So…I'm thinking that James' asking her to the ball and Lil's accepting has more to do with attraction than they let on." Sirius continued.  
"Oh come on, Sirius. James and Lily? Sure, we tease them a lot about their liking each other, but that's just it! It's just pointless teasing and nothing more. You can't really think that they like each other in THAT way." Skye exclaimed  
"Oh yeah? Then why did James ask Lily to the Ball in the first place? He could have had any girl in school." Sirius challenged  
"God only knows the motives of James Potter…but love is definitely NOT one of them." Skye said firmly.  
"I don't know, Skye…maybe Sirius' logic is right. ("Gasp! Did I really just say that?!" thought Remus in disbelief) Maybe they DO have more-than-platonic feelings for each other." Remus said slowly.  
"Arrgggh! Why does being friends with those two always end up in one big headache!" exclaimed Skye and buried her head in her hands. "I'm going to bed."  
"Ooohh! Can I tuck you in?" Sirius leered at her suggestively. Skye whacked him on the head with a pillow though inside, her heart was pounding wildly.  
"You are such a pervert, Black!"  
"Just doing my job, ma'm. C'mon Moony. Why don't we head up as well. We've got detention first thing in the morning." Said Sirius and tried to drag Remus up the stairs.  
"What about Lily?" asked Remus  
"As James probably won't appreciate us carrying the love of his life to bed, I think we just better leave her here." Sirius said. He conjured a blanket and covered Lily snugly with it.  
As soon as she heard the door to Sirius and Remus' room closing, Lily cracked one eye open. Seeing that no one was around, she sat up and stared into the fire.  
"What on earth are they saying? James doesn't care for me. I mean…we're hardly civil to each other these days." She mused aloud.  
  
  
  



End file.
